Pierce
Pierce Washington é um personagem em Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third, Saints Row IV e Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Como o rosto dos santos em sua promoção e marketing, Pierce sabe muito sobre o que as pessoas querem ouvir. Por isso, ele foi a escolha natural para supervisionar o fluxo de informação que sai da Casa Branca. Claro, seu trabalho seria muito mais fácil se o presidente se importava sobre como eles foram percebidos pelos seus eleitores. - O site oficial Saints Row, em relação a seu passado como do IV Saints Row Biografia Saints Row 2 Pierce juntou-se aos santos depois de ver o protagonista matar alguns membros Ronin. O Protagonista atribuído a ele especificamente para coletar o máximo de informações que pôde no Ronin perigoso. Mais tarde, Pierce diz o protagonista e Gat sobre o Palácio do Poseidon, em que o Ronin têm participações. Eles ignoram o seu plano de assalto elaborado, muito a seu desânimo e ele está irritado para encontrar a notícia de chamá-lo de "desconhecido". Pierce, Johnny, eo protagonista concordam que o dinheiro que roubou precisa ser limpo, por isso o protagonista e Pierce ir para comprar armas e carros para vender a uma cerca. Pierce acaba recebendo suas mãos sobre o manifesto de passageiros do Aeroporto Wardill, e nessa lista é o pai de Shogo Akuji, Kazuo Akuji, que está chegando ao Stilwater depois pegando sobre o assalto ao Palácio de Poseidon. Pierce e A cabeça Protagonista do aeroporto, apenas para descobrir Kazuo tinha ido embora. Depois de não conseguir pegar Kazuo no aeroporto, Pierce e A cabeça Protagonista de um bar, em seguida, no bar, o protagonista recebe um telefonema anônimo dizendo-lhe que Jyunichi, o tenente Ronin que matou Aisha e hospitalizado Gat, estava em uma casa de chá. O protagonista sai do bar para eliminar Jyunichi. Depois de conhecer o Sr. Wong, que estava olhando para o protagonista, Pierce leva-lo para o Santos Hideout, sem saber que estava sendo seguido. Ele, junto com Gat, o Sr. Wong, seu tradutor, o protagonista, e os outros santos, afastar o ataque do Ronin. Após a morte de Carlos, Pierce ajuda O Protagonista contra The Brotherhood e mais tarde contra os Filhos de Samedi, depois de ajudar o protagonista e Shaundi repelir um ataque Samedi no esconderijo dos Santos. Ele está irritado para encontrar seu papel na recolha de informações e trabalho tático está sendo tomado por Shaundi, que acaba por ser melhor na obtenção contatos: um tempo reclamando que eles estão "à espera de uma das 600 caras Shaundi usado para foder para nos dar uma chamada "(em que ponto chega uma chamada). O protagonista não realmente se preocupam com seus problemas. Uma vez, ele deixou irritado para encontrar Shaundi tomou crédito para a inteligência que ele disse sobre Shaundi. Pierce pessoalmente auxilia o protagonista de acabando com helicópteros de drogas do Samedi e extorquindo os dentes de transporte. Ele mais uma vez trabalha com o protagonista e Shaundi juntos quando uma horda de viciados em atacá-los para Loa Poeira, desta vez com um concurso de mijar com Shaundi sobre quem estava fazendo mais trabalho. Pierce é desbloqueado como um Homie após a conclusão do The Brotherhood of missões Stilwater. Uma vez que todas as gangues tinham sido obliteradas, os santos fazem o seu caminho para derrubar Ultor, depois de Masako da Ultor tentou matar o protagonista, Pierce, Gat, e Shaundi. As tarefas Protagonista Pierce e Shaundi para explodir e causar o caos na propriedade Ultor enquanto o protagonista e Gat infiltrar A pirâmide. Pierce também dá ao protagonista uma carta encontrada no Santos Hideout, que revela que Ultor Execs estão tendo uma festa de despedida em um grande iate. Depois de O Protagonista mata Dane Vogel, Pierce e Shaundi aparecer tarde para ajudar devido a problemas com o tráfego. Corporação Warfare Pierce faz uma breve aparição no segundo DLC do jogo, em que ele está conversando com Eric Gryphon sobre a obtenção da protecção Santos, porque Dex, agora cabeça de Ultor de Segurança, quer vê-lo morto. Saints Row: The Third Em Saints Row: The Third, Pierce se tornou uma espécie de celebridade, fazendo comerciais para "Saints" Fluxo de bebidas energéticas e também é mencionado por Jane Valderamma noticiários do rádio durante os intervalos. Ele está muito mais bem vestido para representar sua nova fama. Como assim, ele está tentando iniciar uma carreira musical no momento em que os acontecimentos deste jogo começar. Referência? Sua primeira aparição, além de seu comercial no início, está no "Nós estamos indo precisar armas", em que ele voa um helicóptero para pegar armas e uma bomba de SNG, bem como Shaundi eo protagonista. Eles deixar todas as armas no apartamento de Ex de Shaundi. Após a morte de Johnny Gat, Pierce é promovido a novo segundo-em-comando. Pierce acredita que o Santos precisa mostrar que eles estão lá para assumir, então ele eo protagonista ir e cafetão para fora de um carro, em seguida, comprar algumas roupas no Planet Santos, o que acabou resultando na luta contra um bruto antes de se retirar para o apartamento de Ex de Shaundi . Pierce acaba chamando o protagonista, dizendo-lhes sobre como ele encontrou um novo lugar, um edifício Morningstar que ele pensou que o Santos poderia assumir. Depois de ter sucesso em assumir o edifício, Pierce decide que eles precisam para começar a tomar sobre Steelport. Eles passaram a comprar um Friendly Fire do Morningstar através de títulos de propriedade, um prédio de apartamentos, e, em seguida, limpou dois Operações Gang, bem como uma pegando algumas bonecas do sexo, Pierce dizendo: "Oh, isso ... um pouco hobby meu. " No primeiro Tráfico, quando o protagonista pergunta o que eles têm para vender, ele responde que eles têm t-shirt e lancheiras. Quando o protagonista pergunta se há qualquer outra coisa Pierce responde: "Bem, há sempre a minha fita demo". A resposta depende mais tarde a voz do protagonista. Algumas vozes soam satisfeitos enquanto um casal dizem que eles "só tem merda." Depois de pendurar ao redor no Shillelagh Broken, Pierce sugere que o protagonista bater-se Powder - uma loja de armas designer de propriedade da Morningstar. Pierce junta-se o protagonista e Shaundi ir acordo com Loren, e mata-lo juntamente com o resgate Oleg Kirrlov. Pierce junta-se o protagonista e Shaundi para resgatar Kinzie Kensington de barco os Deckers 'e também contribui com o resgate Zimos. Pierce detém uma festa no Santos HQ e Shaundi descobre sobre isso, chamando o protagonista de raiva e tanto fazê-lo para a HQ quando Shaundi mostra seu desgosto com Pierce. Depois de afirmar que eles não podem chorar Gat para sempre e sendo defendido pelas tempestades Protagonista, Shaundi fora e deixa Pierce, Zimos eo protagonista na festa. Pierce quase foi morto por um assassino prostituta com sua própria arma, sendo salvo pelo protagonista ea 3 repelir o ataque. Mais tarde, ele ajuda a resgatar hos do barco Morningstar de helicóptero. Quando VEADO trata de Steelport, Pierce ajuda a lidar com ambos VEADO e os Deckers. Para lidar com os Deckers, ele ajuda com a captura do Computer Learning, utilizando um tanque para o deleite de Pierce eo protagonista, e é com ele durante o "http: //deckers.die", quando ele vai para a simulação. Em relação VEADO, ele ajuda a transportar o equipamento Saints fora da HQ preparando para um contra-ataque inevitável. Ele último surge com um plano no desenho fora VEADO, quando Pierce chama-se Viola eo protagonista, mencionando que Nyte Blayde é a sua mascote, e assim por planos que é que eles se vestem como atores no filme, eles podem arrebatar Josh longe de VEADO . Ele ajuda na defesa do Saints HQ de VEADO. Quando Shaundi é capturado por Kia, o protagonista surge com um plano e assim por Pierce e Viola são tomadas pelo protagonista disfarçado de Cyrus para o Thermopylae como prisioneiros. Ambos são levados para serem processados por um soldado, eo protagonista concorda em evitar a detecção, mas irritando Pierce no processo e que lhe valeu uma cabeçada de rifle do soldado, desprezando O protagonista como ele foi tirado. As descobertas de sucesso Protagonista tudo 3 depois de ser detectado e foge da Termópilas, destruindo o navio no processo, embora irritando VEADO e os torna lei marshal instaurar. Pierce luta ao lado Oleg eo protagonista em derrubar VEADO e os Luchadores ao redor da cidade, até que o protagonista é chamado por Kia sobre explodir a staue Steelport, Pierce gritou que "Você não pode fazê-lo para ambos e você pode ' t deixar Shaundi morrer. Foda Killbane " No final alternativo de Saints Row: The Third, depois de matar Killbane, e outros a partir de uma explosão de uma bomba em Magarac Island e depois O Protagonista destrói a Dédalo, o protagonista declarou Steelport uma cidade-estado e oferece Pierce o trabalho do prefeito, uma posição Pierce está entusiasmado para assumir. No final canônica de Saints Row: The Third, depois de salvar Shaundi, Pierce é com o protagonista e Shaundi. Depois VEADO é forçado a sair, Pierce pergunta A Protagonista "Nós voltar para bangin em Stilwater?", Mas o protagonista simplesmente afirma: "Ainda não" e Pierce é visto pela última vez filmando Gangstas no espaço, que ele afirmou com entusiasmo ao protagonista em o início da missão que vai estar fazendo uma sessão de filme para ele. The Trouble with Clones Pierce desempenha um papel importante na DLC. Em Weird Science ele encontra pela primeira vez O Protagonista no sorriso jantar de Jack como Jimmy diz que ele clonou Johnny Gat, nomeando-o Johnny Tag. Jimmy dizendo que os profissionais vão lidar com isso, ele se junta o protagonista de uma tentativa de controlar o Gat clonado, a primeira tentativa de o Friendly Fire local antes de ir para um Tecnicamente Legal seriamente danificado. Aprendendo com o gerente que Gat havia de fato sido lá os dois Santos aprender com Jimmy que a polícia cercou o prédio e tem que segurá-los enquanto Jimmy vêm para resgatá-los. Pierce eo protagonista manter a polícia e Steelport Guarda ocupado como eles perseguem o Gat clonado pelas ruas de Steelport no carro da mãe de Jimmy até Gat derruba parte de uma ponte, bloqueando seu caminho. Atormentado os santos dizem que nunca vai pegar "Tag", porém Jimmy tranquiliza-los de que ele tem um plano. O plano no Tour de farsa, para grande desgosto Pierces, tem ele disfarçado de Aisha que ele possa aparecer no dia da apreciação do ventilador que está ocorrendo nos vários planeta Santos na cidade. Whist O protagonista deve afastar os fãs animados usando o Swarmitron, uma arma que dispara abelhas, Pierce canta "Bounce Como meus cheques". Sem sorte na primeira loja, a movimentação do grupo para uma segunda loja, este canto Pierces tempo atrai a Cloned Gat mas eles são atacados por um esquadrão de Steelport guardas e helicópteros opressor. Quando? Chasing "Tag" para Sunset Park O Protagonista resgata Tag e Jimmy traz uma versão clonada de Aisha, acreditando que o amor iria acalmar o "Tag" enfurecido. Por um momento o plano de obras até um helicóptero SWAT atira o clone Aisha, matando-a e forçando "Tag" a fugir. Receber um telefonema de Jimmy em Send in the Clones, o protagonista e Pierce visitar Jimmy mais uma vez, mas o Gat clonado chega, nocauteando o protagonista e seqüestro Pierce. O protagonista é revivido por Jimmy com uma lata irradiado dos Santos Flow, dando-lhes superpotências. Correndo pelas ruas da cidade, o protagonista é emboscado pela polícia no fogo amigável e uma filial do Planeta São antes de chegar Pierce e "Tag" na Ponte Downtown. Quando? As superpotências queimada entre os mais de uso, o protagonista é capaz de tirar a Guarda Steelport no grupo antes de subir a bordo de um helicóptero Santos e destruir as tropas restantes atacando a ponte. Juntando Pierce em cima da ponte, o protagonista, com a ajuda de Pierce, consegue convencer o Gat clonado que eles são seus amigos. Saints Row IV Ao início do jogo, Pierce acompanha o Protagonist para interceptar um grupo de terroristas. Quando ele comenta sarcasticamente Asha ser uma pessoa do povo, ela se encaixa para ele, perguntando se eles estão indo para lutar contra os terroristas ou atirar um Saints fluxo comercial, ele parece ofendido. Depois de se tornar Presidente, O Protagonista nomes Pierce diretor de comunicações. Em The Saints Asa ele é seqüestrado pelo mesmo feixe que leva Benjamin Rei. Traje super de Pierce, após desbloquear seus superpoderes, se assemelha a roupa de Kung Lao dos jogos de luta de Mortal Kombat, completos com o chapéu. Prisão pesadelo de Pierce no mundo virtual envolve-lo a ser atacado pelas latas Santos Flow. O fluxo gigante pode, Apelidado de "Paul" persegue Pierce eo protagonista até que detê-lo, assumindo o controle da estátua de Magarac Island. Personalidade Ele é semelhante ao Dex, como ele iria usar seu cérebro em vez de seus músculos na maioria das situações. Ele sempre quer provar seu valor para o protagonista, e apesar de ser um tenente, ele quer mais poder e mais responsabilidade para si mesmo. Em Saints Row: The Third, ele não mudou muito, mas ele adotou o novo perfil de mídia que sua gangue alcançou. Embora, seu ego tem sido posta em causa por uma das vozes para o protagonista. Voz Feminina 3 diz Pierce durante uma das atividades de assalto Heli que ele e Josh Birk têm egos similares. Ele gosta disso e os santos nova fama, mesmo estando feliz em dizer O Protagonista que o estúdio quer que o protagonista a fazer screentests para "Gangstas no espaço", um filme em produção com base em quadrinhos Johnny Gat. Musica Ele ama música clássica e suave hip-hop. Durante a missão Brotherhood "Obrigado e boa noite!" ele muda o rádio FM Klassic, mesmo se ele estiver bloqueado fora de seu selecção de estação. Apesar de afirmar que ele possa ouvir o que quiser durante a condução, ainda é possível mudar a estação, e ele não comenta sobre ela. Pierce: "Ya ouvir que isso é a música?". + O Protagonista (Voz Masculina 1): "Pierce ... quando você conseguiu uma vagina" Pierce: ". Yo, foda-se eu estou dirigindo, vamos ouvir o que diabos eu quero." - Depois de mudar o canal para 102,4 Klassic FM durante a missão "Obrigado e boa noite!" Nos Filhos de Samedi missão "experiência de ligação", depois de entrar no Alasca, ele muda a estação para a música "So Sick", de Ne-Yo e começa a cantar para ele. Pierce: "Agora, isso é o que precisamos ... Alguns drive-by música." + O Protagonista (Voz Masculina 1): "Pierce ... o que diabos estamos ouvindo" Pierce canta junto com a música inteira. + O Protagonista (Voz Masculina 1): "Oh Deus ..." - Enquanto ouve Ne-Yo do "So Sick" durante a missão "experiência de união" Por Saints Row Terceiro, o protagonista parece ser muito mais aceitar a idéia de "Cantar" de Pierce. Durante a missão "Steelport Here I Am", o protagonista e Pierce parece bater-lo e cantar juntos para "What I Got" por Sublime. Isso não está relacionado para a realização Soprano, e não o o protagonista não cantar esta canção. Durante Missão lealdade de Pierce em Saints Row IV, ele eo protagonista cantar "Os opostos atraem" por Paula Abdul e mais tarde "Just a Friend" por Biz Markie. Infelizmente, Zinyak ruínas do momento cantando a música de uma forma de ópera, o que provocou a ira tanto o protagonista e Pierce. Trivialidades * É uma piada que Pierce nunca recebe qualquer reconhecimento de ninguém. ** Em Saints Row 2, suas idéias são ou roubado ou ignorado. ** Durante a cena cortada início do segundo Missão Ronin, "Dia da lavanderia", repórter Jane Valderama se refere a ele como "um cúmplice desconhecido". ** Outros santos notar a falta de atenção O Protagonista dá Pierce, e perguntar aleatoriamente A Protagonista "Quando é que você vai começar a mostrar Pierce pouco de amor?" ** Em Saints Row: The Third o rastreamento de abertura diz: "E Pierce ... Bem, quem dá a mínima para Pierce?" * Ele parece visivelmente diferente em Saints Row 3 e 4, apesar de ser manifestada pelo mesmo ator em todas as suas aparições. * Pierce é caracterizado sob W em O ABC de Saints Row. Saints Row 2 * Ele dirige um Mag em poucos Filhos de missões Samedi, mas ele dirige um buldogue sempre que você chamá-lo como um Homie e usa um K6 Krukov como sua arma de escolha. * Ele tem um papel no curto Saints Row 2 pacote de conteúdo para download "Guerra Corporativa". * Ele está entre Stilwater PD de Most Wanted, de acordo com um sinal na sede da polícia. * Em missões onde ele é um Homie, quando você dirige o carro com que ele muda a estação de rádio, mas o protagonista muda-lo de volta. * Pierce é o único Homie que tem um papel activo em pelo menos uma missão em cada um dos 5 capítulos de Saints Row 2. * Apesar Pierce estar no comando do Ronin, Johnny Gat participa em mais missões, e Pierce é desbloqueado, batendo as missões da Irmandade, e Gat é desbloqueado, batendo as missões Ronin. * Durante seu tempo no Stilwater Penitenciária, Pierce era um levantador de peso realizado, como alguns dos reclusos que exercem no quintal dizer aleatoriamente "Eu vou quebrar o recorde de Pierce!" * Pierce tem uma história com o Ronin, como sua primeira missão envolve matar certos membros da gangue. * Voz do ator Pierce, também faz a voz de funcionários afro-americanos na jarda Distrito Truck na Brown Bagger do ou no posto de gasolina. Saints Row: The Third * Em Saints Row: The Third, a carreira musical de Pierce está decolando. Quando ele é chamado como um Homie, ele pergunta o que ele deve escolher o nome para o seu álbum. Ele também solicita seu álbum de demonstração sendo vendidos durante a atividade de tráfico. * No trailer E3 para Saints Row: The Third, Pierce é visto pela primeira vez com Johnny Gat. Segunda cena que ele está com Shaundi, quem cortou ela teme fora e agora ostenta um rabo de cavalo. Em seguida, ele joga uma pistola para Gat. Suas duas últimas aparições no trailer é quando ele dá um soco um membro da gangue Morningstar no rosto e no heliporto junto com o protagonista e os outros tenentes cercado por aeronaves STAG. * Ele é o único Homie que não falar com os outros quando chamado. * Arte promocional de Pierce para Saints Row: The Third o retrata segurando o que se assemelha a um Ingram MAC-10. * Pierce caiu todo o tema gangue de rua e adotou uma classe tema visual mais superior. * Pierce menciona odiando mascotes incluindo o mascote hotdog, que ele menciona ter uma queda para fora com. * Pierce menciona, ao salvar Oleg, que a última vez que ele confiou um grande cara pelado, ele não terminou bem. * Pierce parece bastante capaz no xadrez, enquanto ele e Oleg jogá-lo muitas vezes. Pierce pode ser melhor do Oleg, como Oleg propositadamente ruínas um dos seus jogos. * Pierce dirige um Infuego em missões, mas quando chamado como um Homie, ele dirige um Sovereign vez. * Ele carrega um K-8 Krukov quando chamados através de seu telefone e é a principal arma de escolha. Durante o Tráfico de Drogas, Pierce usa um KA-1 Kobra, e durante Gangstas no espaço, ele usa o Viper Laser Rifle. * Embora o diálogo pode variar dependendo da voz do protagonista, a conversa entre eles e Pierce durante a condução de Safeword em "Return to Steelport" implica que Pierce tem sido a de um clube BDSM antes. * Pierce é o único tenente de Saints Row 2 para sobreviver no final de Saints Row: The Third, no matança Killbane terminando. * Durante o "Three Way", Pierce comenta que todos eles podem ser mortos, e será que alguém quer dizer alguma coisa. Feminino Voz 2 deixa escapar: "Eu quero fazer amor com Pierce na frente de a platéia ao vivo." Sua resposta, independentemente do que o protagonista diz, é "Bom saber!". * Entre saving Shaundi ou matar Killbane, Pierce diz que você deve ir atrás de seus parceiros e parar STAG. * Pierce parece zomba ou irritar Shaundi. Isso inclui o uso de um upgrade K-8 Krukov que é aparentemente grande demais para ela, dando uma festa em "Tróia Whores", embora ele afirma que ela precisa para seguir em frente e lidar com ele, e quando eles estão recebendo Kinzie a aderir, como eles estão recebendo uma nova garota. * Ao ouvir as estações de rádio em Saints Row: The Third, Pierce anuncia 5 produtos de planeta Santos. * A Comentários noticiário não baseados missão no próximo CD de Pierce comentando que a qualidade é questionável * Em Saints Row: The Third, há um quadro de avisos do planeta Saints perto do escritório do prefeito na Praça Loren, que apresenta Pierce. * Em uma de suas citações Homie, Pierce comenta que seu agente "precisa parar de reservas ele para jogos de vídeo" porque é "vocalmente angustiante". ** Esta é também uma das citações Homie de Pierce no IV Saints Row. Saints Row IV * Antes da libertação, Steve Jaros tinha mencionado resgatar Pierce na sua simulação. * Antes de lançar um Achievement chamado "Cara dos Santos" confirmou que Pierce tinha uma opção de romance e uma missão lealdade. * Quando Pierce é recrutado ao lado de Kinzie como Homies, conversa entre os dois revela Pierce tem tido pesadelos recorrentes sobre Saints Fluxo de atacá-lo com o fluxo Saints gigantes que tem seu próprio nome: Paul. * Kinzie também diz que ele não contou a ninguém sobre isso, e Pierce afirma que ele se recusa a contar a ninguém, mesmo ameaçando Kinzie para impedi-la de falar sobre Paul. * Quando chamado como um Homie, Pierce usa um Shokolov AR. Ele usa um SWAT SMG em Zero Santos Trinta, e durante o fluxo Saints, ele usa a SWAT SMG, Deacon 12-Gauge, e Shokolov AR. * Enquanto em A Nave Espacial, Pierce sempre permanece no salão de relaxamento, ao contrário da maioria dos membros da tripulação, que, pelo menos em algum momento está fazendo algo útil. * Enquanto as simulações dos outros personagens piores temores são escuros e sérios, a sua é muito cómico como ele está sendo atacado por um fluxo Saints gigantes podem chamado Paul. * Ações ociosas de Pierce na nave incluir a leitura de uma revista Nyte Blayde, sentado na mesa de bilhar, ou deitado no sofá. ** Isso também faz com Pierce parecem ser menos útil do que os outros santos, como eles tendem a estar fazendo algo mais produtivo em algum ponto ou outro, enquanto Pierce sempre parece ser relaxante. ** Preguiça de Pierce é ainda reforçado depois de completar sua última missão Cidade Takeover Abrace The Crazy, como ele mesmo diz ao protagonista o trabalho que eles fizeram foi dado a ele por Kinzie para Pierce que fazer, e não para o protagonista. * Antes de fazer missão lealdade de Pierce, se você chamá-lo para backup de ele aparecer para olhar o mesmo que ele fez em Saints Row: The Third, em vez de como ele realmente olha no IV Saints Row. * Super Homie forma de Pierce poderia ser uma referência ao Kung Lao de Mortal Kombat. * Pierce destina-se a fazer um spin-off do show de Shaundi, mas que foi cancelado devido à falta de concorrentes. Referência? * Durante a conversa de Pierce com Roddy Piper, Pierce faz referência a questão filosófica Sonho da borboleta, embora substituindo borboletas com Santos Flow. Cotações O Protagonista: "Pierce, escutem ... Johnny foi colocado para fora por um dos Ronin". Pierce: "Isso significa que eu conseguir uma promoção?" - O Protagonista e Pierce Pierce: "O que aconteceu?" O Protagonista: "Shaundi teve uma boa idéia." Pierce: "O que-the-fuck-nunca, ela roubou min-" Shaundi: "Não seja ciumento, Pierce, estamos todos no mesmo time." - Depois Shaundi roubou idéia no meio da frase de Pierce durante o "Music Lovers" cutscene em Obrigado e boa noite! Shaundi: "Heads up, Pierce!" Pierce joga seu hacky-saco no chão Shaundi: "Vamos lá!" Pierce: ". Desculpe, garota Não se preze irmão joga hacky-saco." - Cutscene "Operação Voodoo Drop" durante a ligação Experience Eric Gryphon: "Eu queria falar com o líder dos santos." Pierce: "E eu quero algum Sarda cadela de e-boquete, mas eu aprendi a lidar com a decepção." - "Opportunity Knocks" cutscene durante Controle de Tráfego em guerra empresarial Eu estava pensando que você se esqueceu de mim. - Pierce quando chamado como um Homie em Saints Row: The Third e Saints Row IV Podemos bater o clube de strip ao longo do caminho? - Pierce quando chamado como um Homie em Saints Row: The Third Hey melhor do que ser furado com este navio - Pierce quando chamado como um Homie em Saints Row IV Asha é meio hardcore. - Conversa ociosa de Pierce sobre Asha em Saints Row IV Você tem que entregá-lo para o Zin, eles se marca para baixo. - Conversa ociosa de Pierce sobre Zin comercialização em Saints Row IV Como se não bastasse Shaundi - Conversa ociosa de Pierce sobre a presença de 2 Shaundis em Saints Row IV Espere, não foi fazer um filme sobre isso? - Conversa ociosa de Pierce sobre Gangstas no espaço em Saints Row IV estou impressionado - Pierce elogiando o protagonista de combate em Saints Row: The Third e Saints Row IV Como nos velhos tempos - Pierce elogiando o protagonista de combate em Saints Row: The Third Ha, sendo presidente não torná-lo macio - Pierce elogiando o protagonista de combate em Saints Row IV Tudo bem Boss, você sabe onde me encontrar - Pierce ao ser demitido em Saints Row: The Third e Saints Row IV O que? Nós estávamos apenas começando - Pierce ao ser demitido em Saints Row: The Third e Saints Row IV Você não perdeu um passo! - Quando o protagonista mata um inimigo em Saints Row: The Third. Eles estão chegando com helicópteros! - Quando o avião inimigo é de entrada em Saints Row: The Third. Protagonista: "Eey, Pierce." Pierce: "O que está em sua mente?" Protagonista: "Nós tivemos alguns bons momentos juntos, não temos?" Pierce: "Singin Inferno yeeeh ', atirando, (inclina-se em tom de brincadeira) correndo um país." Protagonista: "Você quer acrescentar sexo casual a essa lista?" Pierce: "Eu normalmente não balançar dessa forma, mas foda-se, eu estou para baixo." - Cena romance de Pierce em Saints Row IVCategoria:3rd Street Saints Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row 2 Categoria:Homies em Saints Row 2 Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row: The Third Categoria:Homies em Saints Row: The Third Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row IV Categoria:Homies em Saints Row IV Categoria:Super Homies em Saints Row IV Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row: Gat out of Hell